powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Differences Between Susie Gold
Top 10 Differences between two iconic heroines from Power Rangers by Runwaygirl20. We're excluding the similarities between them. 10. Their introduction *When Susie Gold made her first appearance in Thunderstorm's Pretty in Blue story arc in 1996, she was kidnapped by Vita, placed under a spell, trashed the base, and made Telexa disappeared. She did a lot of things in her first appearance as the evil Aqua ranger, but fortunately after being cleared from Vita's spell by Nicole Holden, Susie shifts to good side where she stayed throughout her tenture as a ranger. Heather's introduction was much different, in Megaforce's Silver Lining, Heather had moved to town after her adoptive parents' separation. As the silver ranger, she took out X-borgs before the rangers showed up for battle. After her identity was revealed, Heather was revealed to be Samantha Morgan's cousin and that she found the super megaforce morpher before moving to Seaside 9. Susie was much younger than Heather when she became a Power Ranger. *In the time Susie was introduced in Thunderstorm, She was actually 13 years old and in middle school. Because it was the 90's, she attended junior high. No wonder she was nicknamed "Kid" by Max Collins. Throughout her five-year stunt as a Power Ranger, Susie had matured from a 13-year-old to an 18-year-old until she hung up her morpher in C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD. Heather began her ranger duties at 16 years old and she was in high school. When Susie was 16, she transitioned from Ninja Thunder white ranger to Pink Ranger. Susie got started as a ranger before she started high school, while Heather got started while in high school. 8. Heather's biological and adoptive parents were shown. *Viewers got a chance to meet Heather's adopted parents. Years ago, Heather was adopted by Samantha Morgan-Keller's aunt and uncle as a baby and when Heather was introduced, her adoptives were in splitsville. 7. Heather teamed up with her own sister. *In their own series, The Hybrid Girls, Heather and her sister, Hayley become the Hybrid Warriors to battle the evil Hydro Hog to prevent him from destroying Riverside. Although the girls were former Power Rangers on different teams, this was the only team where the sisters team up. Susie's younger sister, Lexi Fireheart, who was introduced during a story arc in Geo Force never became a ranger. But she was seen in A Holden Wedding when she sees Susie marry Andy Holden. 6. Drew Hale *These two redhead heroines know this intellectual hottie from the back their own hands. For four years, Susie Gold and Drew Hale were more than just ranger teammates and classmates, he was her longtime crush and her first kiss. Their final scene together was in Geo Force's Rangers of Two Worlds. They didn't reunite until Super Megaforce's Legendary Battle. They have their own list of memorable moments. Heather, on the other hand, knows him as her father. In the beginning of her first season as a ranger, he was her mentor. Until he was revealed as her father in Super Dino Charge. He mentors Heather again as she and her sister, Hayley become Hybrid Warriors in The Hybrid Girls. 5. Susie looses her powers more often than Heather. *Susie has been a ranger multiple times for six years. From thunderstorm Aqua, then white, to Geo Force Pink and Turbo Pink. She lost her Aqua powers when it was drained by Vita's blue candle, she got them back until Blue No More. Then she became Thunderstorm White until Ninja Quest when her Tigerzord was destroyed in a battle then she became Ninja Thunder White. In Geo Force, she became the Geo Force Pink ranger until her powers were upgraded in Turbo, until she lost them due to the power chamber's destruction. Heather hasn't lost any powers in battles or destructive battle. But when she and her sister, Hayley lost their Hybrid powers temporary, they morphed into rangers again to help their old friends. 4. They have different fighting skills. *Susie is a former cheerleader and a champion martial artist. Her skills were seen in a battle with Vita's putties, Morticia's putties, the tengas, the robotic cogs, the phriannatrons, and the crobots. Heather is a dancer and her dancing skills were seen in Megaforce, Dino Charge, and the Hybrid Girls. 3. Heather once hooked up with a jerk. * 2. Their first kissing scenes. * 1. Susie has been in darker storylines than Heather. Honorable Mentions